


【FF14/芝诺光】湖上冰

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 那片浮着碎冰的大湖，不知道为什么有种诡异的亲切感，令他时常向往着。重口肉，包含比较极端的非人类，不人性，非自愿性行为情节。但是我从来只写HE.....(自认为）其实标签都写了......好像是不需要这里再警告一次的。





	【FF14/芝诺光】湖上冰

*  
一开始，是一杯水。  
商人来到湖边，同时在几星里外的疗养院，护工把杯子递到老疯子面前。  
然后，无声的尖叫，短暂的骚乱。  
沉寂。  
人体在泥地上抽搐，医生赶往病房。  
龙在水中闭上眼睛，将视线从他眼中如蝼蚁的人类身上移开，满意的看着在床上紧闭双眼的男人，窗外破晓的微光照亮挚爱的脸，他想要品尝他双唇的味道。  
*  
冬天是什么时候来的。  
他看着窗外皑皑白雪，在耀目的晨光中，树林里已经看不见一片叶子，只有许多光秃秃的树干墓碑般森严耸立。必然已经入冬好一段日子了。他的目光落到篱笆前的雪人上，雪人的纽扣眼睛和冻胡萝卜鼻子都是歪的，丑得滑稽可笑，他由此猜测这是他自己亲手堆的雪人。可这是什么时候的事情？  
他的记性一贯很差。  
他吞下喉咙里咬碎的鸡胸肉，鸡肉腌得很好，肉质细嫩，香浓的酱汁在他喉咙里爆开。他自己可没这个手艺。他把赞许的目光投向同居人，坐在他面前的精灵男子进食的动作有种他学不来的优雅。尽管精灵没吃得很认真，白皙的指尖在快速翻动加雷马日报几个版面。每天早上这人都充分利用早餐时间扫两眼帝国的军政大事。  
“有好看的地方吗？”他对精灵微笑。其实生活在边境小镇的郊外，他压根儿就对人间事没太多兴趣，只不过是想搭话罢了。  
精灵放下报纸，目光淡淡扫过他。  
“一整版都在不可信的吹嘘难说真假的侵略胜利。”精灵说道，把他逗笑了——这句话正是他以前说过的。精灵甚至模仿了他当时懒洋洋的口气。  
“我的确不喜欢帝国那些......”他把后半句吞进肚子里，一大早聊政治太无趣了。“对了，我打算今天去钓些鱼回来，我们很久没吃鱼了。”  
不知道是不是错觉，精灵的蓝眼睛有时候会让他想起这个季节的冰湖，然后身体从内到外冷起来，彻骨的寒冷，他猜测和鬼魂做爱大概就是这种感受。  
“你想吃鱼我会想办法，不要乱跑。”精灵透明的睫毛垂下去，淡淡道：“想要哪种鱼？”  
“哪种都没关系，我只是想去林子里透透气，到湖上去划船。”他谨慎起来。  
他一定要想办法说服这个人......他已经快窒息了。  
“我都想不起上次出门的事情了。芝诺斯，我的身体很好，再怎么说，去附近钓个鱼是够的。”  
精灵的神情依然没半分松动。  
芝诺斯放下报纸，优雅地起身，来到他身边弯下腰，柔软的头发撩得他的脸颊痒痒的，接着肚子突然受冻。芝诺斯把手伸进毛衣下摆，按到他的肚子上。  
肚子微鼓，里面不仅有早饭，还有芝诺斯昨晚操他时灌进去的精水。现在被按揉一番，要不是仍然微肿的穴口被阳具模型封住，这些精水肯定会被挤出来，流他一腿。  
“里面有我的孩子吗？”芝诺斯盯着他的眼睛，极有压迫感的眼神几乎让他被冻结在椅子上，动弹不得。“有很多颗跳动的肉卵，都住在你的肚子里，等着你把它们生下来。”  
“......我知道那是梦。”  
他叹气，有点心虚。他昨夜也做了那个梦。那个每日造访的梦境太真实了，至少当置身其中时，他从不会怀疑其真实性。甚至在芝诺斯怀里醒来后仍然长时间沉浸在里面。其中一个原因恐怕是芝诺斯总把生殖器留在他体内入睡，精灵那东西对人族而言，即使未完全勃起，也撑得他下腹极涨。  
刚从梦中醒来的夜里，他总是看着卧室的蓝色墙纸发呆，好几个小时的动弹不得，把占据着体内的同居人的器物当成异形之物，在肚子内被肉卵撑满的幻觉中，不知为何相信自己无法抵抗......就这样独自沉溺，被黑暗和绝望柔软地包裹起来。  
每晚如此。  
他跟芝诺斯说了那个梦。芝诺斯是他唯一的家人，朋友，亲人，情人，无论什么事他都会告诉芝诺斯。他恳求芝诺斯不要做完了之后继续拿阴茎插着他。但不被应允。  
不要拒绝身体本能的快乐。芝诺斯这么对他说，然后效仿他的噩梦，把他绑在床上，操了他好久，直到他的肚子里满是精水，涨得和梦境里怪物被注卵后一样高。他对他说，他应该意识到，那不是噩梦，是快乐的梦。  
或许的确如此，恐惧的战栗和兴奋的颤抖有时候不好分辨，老做同一个梦，或许是他潜意识希望受孕——尽管不明白为何孕育的是异形。  
他叹口气，抬头亲吻一下芝诺斯的嘴唇，他是个成年男人了，但做起这个动作颇像学会了讨好人的毛毛狗。  
他明白这个精灵提这茬的意思。  
他本来就没有过去的记忆，还老是分不清梦和现实的界限，偶尔会不知道自己身在何处，身为何人。此前数番求医，但不见有什么起色。而最糟糕的一点是，他还是帝国境内的艾欧泽亚人。尽管得到了公民权，可是帝国教育下成长的加雷马人对他来说仍然非常危险。那些种族主义者，满腹疑心的人，无所事事的人......许多眼睛会盯着他。他是个缺乏自保能力的糊涂虫，不该随意出门。  
“好，我会乖乖的。”他投降。“周末你会有空吧，到时候我们可以一起去散心吗，到湖面上？”  
“我不喜欢看见你在外面，除非你自己抱住腿，听话给我抱两天。我的挚友，你要是肯这样做，无论什么我都可以考虑。”  
他的同居人回吻他，又舔了一下他滚烫的耳垂，然后拿起挂在架子上的外套准备出门。  
临出门前，精灵回过头，那目光比先前多了几分严厉。“记得你今天的任务吗？”  
他耸肩，芝诺斯一直对他算是温和，但总有一两件事情例外。  
“去地下室，关上门，喝药，把那个跟章鱼触手似的玩意塞进屁股里面，再在药舱里泡着，等你回来。”他背诵一遍对自己来说已经比加雷马文字还要熟悉的过程。口气闷闷的。他其实很不喜欢躺在药舱里面，芝诺斯给他准备的机械触手越来越大了，胶皮外满是密密麻麻的发光触角，看着就恶心。每次他喝下药后晕乎乎的，什么都没法想，只能本能地把触手塞进体内，然后全身心被快感冲击。  
本来就已经被无生命的机器操得抽搐不止，而休眠舱里的药液会大幅提高他身体的敏感度......他每次都是已经被芝诺斯抱去床上操了好久，才能清醒过来。  
“对。”芝诺斯颔首，看见他一脸不快，嘴角不明显的上扬几分。“乖乖去做，挚友，那是为你好。”  
“我知道......”他拿起杯子猛灌自己一口牛奶，白色的液体会让他想起芝诺斯的精液。今早他下身腔肠充满了精灵的精液，涨得太满，恳求芝诺斯射进他嘴里。现在他觉得自己胃里也满是芝诺斯的东西。  
大门合上了，餐盘也已经见底，他也是时候去地下室，像之前的每一天那样，结束自己一天内仅有的清醒时间。  
他皱着眉，放慢咀嚼的速度，目光扫过扔在桌面上的报纸，头版是写帝国皇太子的研究团队又有什么进步云云。他不屑再看一眼。他本能上对帝国的王公贵族感到不舒服。  
要不是因为芝诺斯在这里。  
他想起自己最早的记忆，那是两年前冬季的一个早晨，天地皆白，他好像是被芝诺斯从雪里刨出来的，仿佛是一头冬眠的熊。但他伤得很重......受伤的缘由丁点想不起来，他全身都是凝结的血块，连自己名姓也想不出，过去一概空白，整个世界都无限陌生。芝诺斯抱着他走过寒冷的雪林，那时候他脑壳也不完好，记忆大概也就几张画面，断断续续......故事的结局是他们来到这里定居下来，幸福快乐。这是一栋不错的木屋，乏味，可是非常整洁，大半是芝诺斯的功劳。自从他试过下一次厨，他的同居人就不再能忍受他走进厨房，尽管他觉得自己的厨艺不坏。  
总而言之这块地方很不错，坐落在村子边缘，风景优美，没有邻居。要是没有芝诺斯，他肯定不能拥有这一切。  
......要是没有芝诺斯，比如他失去记忆之前的生活会怎么样？他想象力发散开去：他可能会去艾欧泽亚吧，然后做什么好？他想战斗，可他不想像帝国军人一样被约束，还把枪口对准无辜的平民。唉，他要是去了艾欧泽亚，他或许会与帝国为敌。  
与祖国为敌，与皇帝为敌......这个想法让他打个冷颤。  
即使只是一个念头，也是叛国的重罪。可是念头一旦萌生，就在脑子里挥之不去。他想象自己在战场上对抗帝国士兵的样子，不知道为何，脑子里出现的画面特别鲜活，头脑里的细胞兴奋不已，弄得他颅骨直痛。  
他捂住头，又看向窗外的树林，和歪歪扭扭的雪人。  
他能把雪人弄得好看一点，这不会浪费什么时间。他开始这样想。他只是去摆正一下做鼻子的胡萝卜，再把脑袋拍圆，然后这个时间里他内心会平静下来，呼吸清晨冷冽的空气。  
这样头就不会再痛了，广阔的天地一定有助于理清纷乱的思绪。房子里总是开着暖气，温暖，柔软，极其舒适，体内的精浆也不会凝结。但一直呆着简直闷死人。  
芝诺斯要是知道他擅自出门，一定不会让他好过。上次他们去林子里打猎，他不知道为什么走远了，最后芝诺斯在黝黑灌木下的雪洞深处找到了他，回来后他被关在在地下室一个礼拜。那次他接连几个礼拜不能走路，体内的精浆似乎从早到晚都在外流，甚至做了和半龙半人的生物交配的梦，并在之后产生了怀孕的幻觉。他那时差点疯掉了，而且怀疑自己永远不会再清醒过来。  
可是这次芝诺斯出门了，多半晚上才能回来，什么都不会知道的......  
他来到门前，换上胶鞋，打开门锁比他想象中轻松，事实上这本来就该是轻松的事情，他颤抖的手已经给他增加了不少难度。接下来他闻到了寒冷的气味，他看着眼前白色的雪景，大口呼吸。  
往外踩出一步，踩进雪里时，他两条腿都在发抖。可是当门在身后关上，他的身体又挺直了，恐惧散去，他身心沉浸在兴奋里。  
外面的世界果然一切都让他舒服。连歪扭的雪人都顺眼了，他已经没有了摆正它鼻子的念头。雪风刺着他的皮肤，不痛不痒，带来更进一步的舒适感。他走出几步，然后就开始跑。第一个目的地就是林子里那冻结的湖吧！他想起他该带鱼竿出来，可是管他的，他现在不想再回到屋子里了，还有那可怕的地下室......对，可怕，他头脑仿佛也被寒风刺激得灵活了，立即想到这个词。他一直是觉得地下室可怕的，为什么他要像一个婴儿一样每天都在那里尿床，那些玩意老是强迫他失禁。  
他根本就不该像个幼童一样盼求独自出门的准许。不，不止，他从来就该是一个自由的人。他莫名有了这个信念，许多想法凭空而来。他独行在林间，枯瘦的枝桠在逐渐变大的烈风中嘶吼，长空下，细长的阴影爬过他的脸颊，宛如恶魔的爪子。  
他感到头脑里的活动前所未有的明晰，——他觉得要是他愿意，他甚至可以一直走下去，走过树林，翻过山岳，到附近的军事基地去“搞”一艘飞空艇，然后他去艾欧泽亚，去加入那些对抗加雷马帝国的人。但在那之前他该和芝诺斯说一声......要怎么说呢？他犯了难，芝诺斯尽管没那么在意加雷马，但看上去就是一个高傲的加雷马人，尽管他是一个精灵。他莫名的就是相信芝诺斯不会愿意反抗加雷马，准确的说，是不会为别人反抗加雷马。那么他们得分开......离别......  
思绪停留在这里，眼前视野开阔，炫目的冰凉阳光把他拉回了现实。冰湖就在眼前了。他来到水边，这是好大一片湖，湖面已经破碎，水面上是一块块晶莹剔透的浮冰，苍蓝的湖连接着苍蓝的天。  
真美。  
他身心舒畅，感到无比满足。他早该来这里了，他发现自己全身心都对这片湖水有无限的渴望，简直就像一个妻子想回到丈夫和孩子们所在的家......这比喻是他从垃圾杂志看来的，有点丢人，但贴切。他应该每天都偷偷来。  
水里鱼影耸动，他舔了舔下唇，捡起一支树枝，遥望四周，看见不远处木桩上捆着一艘小舟，便一边走过去，一边把树枝的断口撕得锋利。  
他走到半路，小木舟已经近在咫尺，船身的涂漆洁净，这是艘新船。他停下脚步，看着一个浅色头发的年轻人嚇呼嚇呼地走向木舟。  
那人也转过脸看向他，露出打量人的神情，带几分恐惧，好像看见了林中活鬼显形。  
他站住，居高临下注视着他，额上的第三只眼说明这是一个加雷马人。  
“......你是谁？”年轻人警惕问道：“驻军杀死的间谍？还是被怀疑来污染水源的倒霉蛋，那些事可和我没关系，我说，战争，军队，我一辈子都和他们没关系，我只是个渔夫。”  
这个年轻人说话的方式其实不太像渔夫。事实上看这船，这家伙多半是最近才开始捕鱼。当然这些事情和现在的情况无关。情况是年轻人显然是真的认定他是幽灵。  
他考虑着应付的办法，那年轻人又说话了：“你要是一定需要一个替死鬼，我可以给你带几个混蛋过来，比方说，以前住这一带的老头，那可是个老畜生，最喜欢陷害蛮族......我是说，加雷马人以外的种族。你不想为同胞报仇吗？”  
以前住这一带的老头......  
他举起手指了一下自己房子的方向。“是住那里的人吗？”  
“对，不然还有谁敢住这里，这个鬼地方......不是，我对鬼魂没有丝毫不敬，但你要知道，这附近死人太多了。”  
死人......  
他皱眉，一时之间脑子里的思绪又杂乱成一团。他决定还是先澄清年轻帝国人的误会：“我不是死人，现在我住在那里。”  
*  
一大盘鳟鱼三文冶涂抹了大量的酱料，热气腾腾，年轻帝国人看着矮小人族狼吞虎咽，就像冬眠醒来后的一头有点可爱的笨熊，又给他倒了一杯蜂蜜啤酒。  
窄小的酒吧一直漏风，不时有人向这边投来探究的目光。年轻人回瞪过去，把这些人吓退。  
这个出现在湖边的平原男人长得和书上所写的一样矮，但一点都不像插图那样蠢笨丑陋，反而睫毛细密狭长，眼睛如冰雪寒湖的苍蓝核心，称其眉清目秀绝不过分。  
他在约莫一小时前结识这个人，一个穿着长胶靴，单薄没有加厚的长裤，还有更离谱的长袖单衣，就这样出现在林中的陌生人。好像这里不是加雷马而是拉诺西亚的太阳海岸(他在杂志上看过)。理论上，现在这个气温，他看见的该是一具冻僵的尸体。  
世界真是无奇不有。  
“多喝点酒会感觉暖和起来......”他喃喃。  
“谢谢。”男人温和道：“其实我一点都不冷，不过我喜欢这个酒。”  
“要我说，整个镇子的酒都跟垃圾水没两样，这家的还算好一点儿。”  
男人沉默下来。  
“可以跟我说一下这个镇子的事情了吗？你说，那边林子...老死人？”  
一小时前，年轻人对他说自己更乐意去个温暖的地方，喝着小酒去谈那种事。所以他们现在在这里。  
“对。”发现眼前这真的是个活人后，比起劫后余生的放松，年轻人心里其实更遗憾自己应付鬼魂的机智没起作用，“边境嘛，总有各式各样的人出没，有的人就像你房子的旧主人那样，只要看见一个外族人就设法找茬，动不动往警局跑，也的确害死了不少人。”  
这种事情男人知道。尤其在这种地方，帝国的警察只要接到举报，对外族更乐意宁愿杀错也不放过。  
所以芝诺斯不允许他随便出门是为他好。他突然又紧张起来，体内的假阳具提醒他他该害怕了。他现在离开家多久了？他独自跑到林子里，现在又和别人到城镇享受午餐......他隐约知道，要是让芝诺斯知道这事，他的下场非常可怕，比他知道的所有恐怖都要更胜一筹。  
“这样啊......”他应一句，开始想不如现在就和年轻人告辞。  
“不止。我还没说到可怕的地方呢。”年轻人站起来，走到报刊架前翻了一会儿，带回来一份报纸。  
“连续报道了大半年了吧，这是上周的，你看这则。”  
男人看向年轻人指的内容，报道是写当地一名失踪者的尸首被发现，这是一名外地来谈生意的商人，经过解剖鉴定死亡时间是失踪后第三天，是在树林里迷路被冻死云云。  
最后写了一句话，这是当地今年以来第45名遇难的失踪者。  
“这也太多了......”男人愕然，尽管不常出门，这镇子有多小这种事情他还是知道的，恐怕死25个当地人就每家都少一个亲戚。  
“更多的事情被压下了。”年轻人瞧向正在擦杯子的老板，“克莱伯，我们看见尸体的时候，那些尸体都不正常，不是吗？”  
老板抬头看他一眼：“话多一贯不会是好事。”  
“他们长了鳞片，对吧，整张脸，好多根触角，灰黑色的，就像是龙......”  
老板心不在焉，却没有否认。“那又怎么样，这世上有什么归我们管。”  
男人愣愣地看着他们。  
他脑子里却是另外一番画面。他在现实听见有人提到了每日造访的那些梦境里的怪物...那些异形......确实，它们满身鳞片，长有触角，长满整张脸，威严阴森，狰狞可怖。它们是龙的幼体。  
在那些绝望黑暗的梦里，他张大腿，喘着粗气产下的卵堆，深色肉卵随时间硬化，它们破壳而生，奇形怪状，恐怖异常。他每次生下的幼龙群体特征都不太一样......仿佛是一种遗传实验。  
产卵结束后，会有一双手把他从后面抱起来，把他绑回受孕器上。那是一张金属床，床架上烙了名字，他趴在上面，手脚被铁环分开，在他身后，他看不见的“某个东西”可以轻而易举地把生殖器插入他体内，然后床板会下沉，只留他的臀部还在原来的高度，这样注入他体内的精液和卵堆都会被重力带进他的体内深处，一滴也不会流到体外。  
因此他有时候会怀疑是芝诺斯对内射的执着让他做那种梦。他知道芝诺斯喜欢看他装满精液的样子，芝诺斯绝对不会让他屁股里没有精水的独处。  
但被芝诺斯拥抱不可怕，至少，没那么可怕......  
那样强迫他接受交配的显然不是人类，没有人类的气息，他只感受得到自己背后的那东西携带着极度寒冷的压迫感，而那东西的生殖器一直在他体内抽插。  
*  
他匆匆向两人告辞回家，那两人完全相信了他关于身体不适的说辞，他的脸色的确太糟了。  
年轻人说可以开飞空艇载他，他连忙推辞，他注意到年轻人的眼神总是落在他身上，他觉得这个人颇为友好，和一般的加雷马人不一样。这么快结识到一个好人让他挺开心，可是他更害怕万一芝诺斯提早回家然后刚好看见这个人。  
回程坐的是雪车，很快，路费是年轻人借他的。  
听说南方国家的公共运输系统是用陆行鸟，他心想那边一定很暖和，在这里陆行鸟会被冻死的，那么就太可怜了。他喜欢陆行鸟。  
怀着对南国的向往，他走进家门，把靴子上的泥和雪抖到门外，然后锁上门，到地下室去。  
现在的时间是下午四点，再过两个小时，芝诺斯就会回来。  
药舱在地下室的正中间，他打开药柜，往量杯里倒满甜度极高的药浆，然后一饮而尽。  
按照规定，他该喝三杯的，可是他担心芝诺斯回来后药效还没过去。

就像是头颅刚刚被狠敲了一记。  
他摇摇晃晃，眼前的画面都在旋转，全身冒出热气，好像血管里流着熔岩，他扶着墙壁来到玻璃柜前，一边扯皮带，一边把双腿间插了大半天的阳具模型拿出来。费了不少功夫，因为体内芝诺斯的精液都变成了精液冻，有了一定的粘度，让淫邪性具更贴紧他的腔膜。  
这样换上新东西时也不需要润滑了，他跪下来扳开臀瓣，指间很快就被体内流出来的分泌液泡湿。  
玻璃柜里拿出来的触手模型就像刀子切开豆腐一样轻松进入体内，每日扩张训练以及全日含着各种真假性器的成果，是他的身体仿佛天生就是一个性器，他前面的肉茎在他被进入的过程里射了一次，现在又有了再次翘起来的迹象。他连忙套弄起这玩意。要是芝诺斯回来发现他还能射出精液，肯定会有所察觉。  
他踢掉裤子，踉踉跄跄走到厕所，直接把体内触手开到最高功率......他咬牙呜咽，最后还是忍不住失声哭叫起来。那些触须携着电流刺激体内，整根充满肉感的性具在体内深处疯狂肆虐，好像能顶到他的喉咙。  
不断流下脸颊的泪珠弄得脸上发痒，可是顾不上擦了，要是他这个时候松开按住墙壁的手，他一定会摔倒。  
就这样，他快速的，失禁似地又射了几次。身体的感官开始变得麻木，他喘着粗气冲掉精水，又扶着墙壁来到药舱前，用跟面条没两样的手指努力好一会儿才脱掉上衣，整个人躺了进去。  
药舱的感应器启动了开机程序，透明的舱盖自动拉下，粉红的胶液开始注入，他咬牙把尿管插进阴茎的小口里。  
体内的触手继续疯狂动作，内壁的敏感度迅速提升，被淹没时，他觉得自己全身皮肤都变成了性器。  
在液体里呼吸不难。  
难受的是，即使只是最轻微的碰触，也带来一阵一阵，永无止尽的快感。  
......不太够。  
他在药液里悲鸣，尿管很快就被注满，他只觉得自己要被快感逼疯。很熟悉的感觉。可是，他应该陷入疯狂的，现在他却仍然有一丝清醒。  
他的内腔已经能和这根触手完全相容，他不会再被操得失去意识了，按照以往惯例，芝诺斯这两天就会给他一根更大的，新的触手。  
不知道为什么，芝诺斯一直希望他的身体可以容纳更巨型，更狰狞的性器。  
好像他得做三流恐怖小说里一座山高的邪神的新娘一样。  
他无法认真思考这个问题，只要稍微深入思考，快感就进一步攀升，强迫他的思维发散开去，逐渐消失。  
*

他觉得自己的嗓子是真的哑了。  
先前芝诺斯喂他喝下的水多少变成了唾液，从嘴角流下来，跟个白痴似的，可是即使喉咙不再干燥，他仍然只能发出一种尖细的，娇嫩的，幼犬一样的声音。  
拼不成话语，也就无法斥责，无法求饶。  
芝诺斯从他身上起来。从同居情人抱他到床上，把不比他手臂短多少的精灵生殖器插进他体内，一开始就整根插入，没有丝毫留情，到他发出了所有他能发出的喊叫和哭泣，终于沉寂下来——到现在，大概过了五个小时。他是看墙上的旧古董钟猜测的。  
他怀疑芝诺斯在生气。  
一次一次的，他在害怕中抵达高潮。

滴答——  
现在，他被放到了餐椅上，精灵穿着雪白的衬衫，把饱满的吸收了酱汁的肉放进平底锅上滋滋作响的黄油里。  
香味总能很快飘满厨房和餐厅。  
滴答——  
“在结识你之前，我从来没有碰过这些。”他的同居人端着平底锅，环顾厨房，最后目光落到他的脸上。“我看见你喜欢，我想了解你，接近你，所以我学习。这段时间，我学习了很多事情。”  
而你总能很快掌握诀窍。他想。  
“然后我发现你经常愚不可及，你把事情搞糟的本事，远胜你解决问题的本领。”  
精灵说话的方式变化了。他注意到这件事。这个恶劣的态度让他有点陌生，这人果然是生气了.....今天工作上遇到什么事情吗......还是，真的是他溜出门的事被发现了？  
滴答——  
体内被射满了精液，现在他就是个人皮精袋，这次芝诺斯没帮他用肛塞堵住穴口，滑腻的白液流满了他两条腿，在地板上蔓延开去。  
滴答——  
滴答——  
精液还在不断从湿透的椅子上滴落，击打地面上一大块白色水洼。为什么芝诺斯总能射出这么多。因为是精灵吗？他开始希望下次出门能搞到一本解剖学的书，他不了解精灵，只知道人族中的自己是搞不来的。显然有器官层面的约束。  
“然后我明白了一件事情......”  
一盘香气浓郁的煎鱼排被摆到他面前，餐刀优雅地把肉切成小块，他张开嘴，咀嚼送过来的鱼肉。  
的确是人间美味。  
芝诺斯站在他身旁，注视着他喉结微动，肉块正被吸收进这皮囊中。  
“所谓的英雄，亦即是将一切毁灭的怪物。”他轻笑。“我们果然是相同的，只不过曾经你的力量更胜一筹。”  
他冰凉的目光落到自己的手指上。“在我仍然是人类时，你已经是个怪物了，于是我无法征服你，理所当然。”  
他有点茫然，芝诺斯继续喂他，美味的鱼肉也让他懒得深入思考这些话。他猜测可能芝诺斯是在和他调情，古典文学中恋人调情时就会引用很多典故，很多比喻，反正就是些不看前言的十万字剧透解释根本看不明白的话。  
晚餐时间结束后，他又被放到餐桌上，他们做了好多次。餐厅早已经一片狼藉，芝诺斯这次却不在意。  
体内的精水更多了，他肚皮被扯得开始有一阵一阵的微痛，意识不清时，他产生了怀孕的幻觉。  
只是，好冷啊，多么冰冷的胎儿......  
人的身体真是奇怪，明明吃下了热气腾腾的食物，为什么精液总是比雪还要冷。  
快感永无止境侵蚀他的意识，他明白芝诺斯这次为什么不塞入肛塞了，这样可以避免他体内太满，节省掉到时候放出精水的十几秒。

不知道是不是又产生了幻觉，他看见芝诺斯在亲吻他的唇，眼神却有种极具压迫感的敌意。  
“再一次表演吧。”耳边响起溢出愉悦的声音，兵器般的锋利。  
“用你的反叛来让我心潮澎湃。”  
*  
年轻人已经连续50天每天准时去林子徘徊，时间分散在早午晚，路线根据地图做了精准的规划，尽了全力把错过那个人族男人的可能性降到最低。在第51天，他总算再次看见了那个男人，正午十二时三十六分，男人靠在雪杉树上，呆望湖面的苍蓝双瞳湿漉漉的，弥漫着薄雾。  
年轻人走过去，费了一番力气，才让男人想起了他。  
“你......还好吗？”他小心翼翼，“病有没有好点，你这个样子简直就像疗养院那群人。”  
男人眼珠缓慢地移向他。  
“我猜你是说精神病院。”他笑。  
年轻人沉默，他本来还没想太多，只是猜测男人可能是嗑上头了。但男人透明质感的笑容让他紧张。  
那眼睛干净剔透，以一个这样年纪的男人的标准来说，太单纯了，单纯得不太正常。  
男人今天也是穿着长袖薄衫，昨夜开始降温，镇子上一些家长已经不轻易让孩子出门。  
“你真是......非常特别。”年轻人道：“你有名字吗，你这些天去了哪里......我真希望能够知道你的一些事情，我想要了解你。”  
男人看着他，发现他脸变得比刚刚更红。  
他向年轻人伸手过去，递给他几枚崭新的金币。  
“之前欠你的钱。”他嘴角上扬。“我就想我为什么要拿钱出来。”  
“有时候即使你忘记了，深层意识还是知道该做什么。”年轻人接过钱。  
“大概吧。”  
“你刚刚看起来也是魂不守舍。”年轻人望向冰湖。“这里也有什么吗，让你下意识知道要到这里来。”  
男人耸耸肩。  
“其实......我不太记得以前的事情。问题不大，日子过得下去，就是总想到外面看看，想去更远的地方。”  
“对岸就是国境线，那你是下意识想离开加雷马？”年轻人扬起眉，按捺住心里的不舍道：“对平原人来说，南方或许会比帝国好过一些。不过要是你真的想走，早就该走了，不是吗。”  
男人沉默一会儿，年轻人问道：“是有家人吗？妻子，恋人，孩子之类的......不过，你不像有孩子。”  
“你看起来是真的很想了解我。”男人失笑，“问这些想做什么？”  
“确认我还有没有机会。”  
他们两个沉默对视片刻，年轻人的眼神逐渐黯淡。  
“看来没有了。”他眯起眼睛，目光开始变得尖锐，就像一根探针。  
“你有家人......一个人，他对你来说......有很重要的意义。”  
“你猜对了。”  
年轻人的三只眼睛都在仔细看着他的眼睛，时间悄悄溜走，加雷马人的表情逐渐发生变化。  
脸色越来越差。  
“......但是。”他轻轻道：“好像，你们不是正常的关系。”  
男人发现恐惧慢慢染上了他的面颊，他不知道自己现在是什么表情让年轻人态度变化，他觉得和平时一样，然而年轻人一脸苍白。  
“是他不让你出门的......对吗？”  
年轻人目光锁定他的脸，逐渐的，看起来有点激动了。“而且，他为了不让你自由行动，用了某种手段，是什么，你有没有吃什么药？”  
男人歪一下头，他被死死地盯着，年轻人的瞳孔微微颤动。这一定是个聪明的年轻人。他心想。他有种自己正被手术刀解剖的感觉，在过去，偶尔芝诺斯的目光也会给他这种感受。而芝诺斯同样是聪明人。  
但他不能理解年轻人的恐惧，芝诺斯从不恐惧。  
“现在是你看起来不太舒服。”他温和道：“你脸色很差。”  
“我是被吓到了。鉴于你明明住在附近却失踪了50天，而你躯壳下像是空无一物，还有你想到家人时......你的表情......还有你说话的方式......要是寻常人，听我刚才那么说，要么生气，要么辩解，或者想要倾诉，跟我讲故事。不管怎么样，不该是你这种反应。除非你是残缺的，有不正常的事情构成了你的生活。”  
年轻人轻声低语，他发现男人仍然没有任何反应，平静得像极地深海的长寿巨鱼。  
“要是我猜得没错，你身处极致的黑暗和扭曲当中，但你习以为常，你失去了记忆......”  
“告诉我。”男人忽然被推了一下。他靠到树上，肩膀疼痛起来，年轻人的手指隔着棉手套仍然把他按得太紧。“你的名字是什么？我可以调查居民档案，这样我们就能知道你是谁。”  
帝国人毕竟比平原人族高得多，男人的脸没在年轻人笼下的阴影里，他露出一个有点无奈的笑容。  
“我刚才说过，我没有记忆。”  
“......果然，还真的是个变态。”  
“你说什么？”  
哪个失忆的人会没有一个临时用名。“要是我被那个人发现，他多半会把我杀掉。”  
年轻人皱眉道：“......情况完全符合构想。名字往往是人类得到的第一件谁也抢不走的私有物，没有名字，就没有你自己。那么你就完全是属于他的东西。他控制你，你的一切由他来赋予。”  
“让我来猜测你的生活......你肯定不能随便出门，现在你是溜出来的。你潜意识的本能。我猜想在家里他会为你下厨，因为他不会想让你吃他提供以外的食物，当然也可能是他尝到甜头后决定这么做下去。他会侵犯你，你脖子有吻痕......他对你的需求包含性。他不会射到你体外。或许他会喜欢在餐桌上操你，或许有一间地下室给他独享。但不完全因为性欲，而是为了侵占和肆虐，类似战斗和野兽撕咬猎物血肉的快感，更原始，更在于精神上。所以平时性交选用的地方一定要让他充分感觉是属于他自己的空间。要是他在外面上你，肯定会先在家里上你几次，让你沾满他的气味。就像是标记猎物。但这些都不是最坏的，最坏的是他对你脑子做的事情。他给你灌输扭曲的常识，破坏你对一切的认知。然而你不是小孩子。正常人即使一无所知的被告知谎言，只要独立思考，多少会察觉到不合理的地方......除非是大脑未完全发育成熟的孩童。可是你不是小孩，所以他一定对你用过药，很重的药，很长的时间。”  
男人用了好些时间才能理解完这番话，他本来就不擅长想复杂的事情，至少在他仅有的记忆里是这样，尤其是关于亲密的人和日常生活......思考速度变得很慢，很慢。  
“听起来......”他心平气和道：“好像是这个样子。”  
年轻人叹口气，男人的神情在给他的猜测提供新的线索和证据，他善于观察人。  
“他可能长得很英俊......不，是美。凌驾在性别的范畴上，拥有艺术性和神性的美，无法用理性抵御。这对你的自我意识来说会是强效的麻醉剂。而他......非常狂妄。或许渴望成为神祗，他这是想成为你的神啊。人类无法全知全能，短暂的一生也见证不了什么道理，我们知道星球是球体，知道青磷水，以太学，地理，天上的星座，必须遵守的道德准则，全是别人告诉我们的。世界上大部分人相信，传言就自动变成了真理的代替品。而他想要代替世界，由他亲自赋予你这一切......这要么是神，要么就是精神病变态。”  
“而他不可能是神，帝国境内不被允许有那玩意。”年轻人认真道：“你该跟我跑，有多远跑多远。”  
*  
“我大概能明白你的话。”男人摇摇头。“我感受得到你的好意，但我不能和你走。”  
“明白和理解不是一回事。”年轻人对这双令人着迷的蓝眼睛感到绝望。有时候太过干净意味着缺失。情绪，判断力，被摧毁的部分脑功能......而这些不是在这个冷死人的地方一时半会能解决的问题。  
......得换个地方。他想到这件事。他换工作不久，以前的地方有一些好用的仪器，或许他的老同事还愿意给他提供一点方便。  
“这个鬼地方的两任主人，老哈金斯疯了，而新住客是心理变态和他的受害者......好吧，我是说，与其在这种地方受冻，我们要不要去疗养院见一下你家之前的户主？很好玩的。”  
年轻人的表情显然不是觉得好玩。男人很是迷茫。  
“去见他做什么？”  
“那老头表现出一种罕见的症状，去看他也能长些见识。”年轻人努力说服。“天知道他遇到了什么，多半和蛮神有关，但这里从来没有显现过蛮神真身。”他说到这里有点犹豫，他自己都搞不清这算不算说谎。不过现在没必要执着这个。  
“他可是镇子上的未解之谜！疗养院一般不给客人随便看他，但我可以带你进去。”  
男人没有看人受苦的兴趣，即使听说那是个混球也一样。不过，“蛮神”这个名词莫名牵动他的神经。他感受到一种强烈的冲动。  
这种冲动冷得像一把冰刀，仿佛是现在他腹下芝诺斯的精液凝结而成的东西，正在切割他的内脏，让他腹部绞痛起来。  
他脸皮微微抽动。随即颔首。  
*  
疗养院的灰墙距离冰湖不过三星里，他却是第一次知道附近有这个地方。加雷马的建筑风格一贯缺少生命力，这个地方尤其如是。从远处看，灰墙楼房有如巨大的陵墓，牌匾铭刻了帝国第四军团的名字。第四军团。他想起冰湖对岸的军事基地也是第四军团所属，报纸上写现在皇太子坐镇在那里，已经好长一段日子了。  
楼房依山而建，地上叠起十层高楼，作为一个小镇的疗养院，未免使用太多空间。  
他们走进大门，前台一眼便认出了年轻人。之后他们每一个看见的工作人员都多少对年轻人的离职表达了惋惜之情。  
“你还年轻，明明前途无量......”年老的主任长吁短叹，仿佛年轻人放弃的是将军职位。  
年轻人表现得心不在焉。  
*  
老主任带他们到一扇房门前，铁门，位于走廊的尽头。  
“......虽然说没有攻击性，毕竟也担心他影响其他病人啊。”老人打开三把复杂的铁锁，把铁链拉开，推门。然后快速缩到墙边。  
“我看着门，你们自己进去吧。”  
“你也害怕他。”年轻人看老人一眼。“我猜我们想到了同一件事。”  
“可能吧。”  
老人耸耸肩。“那又怎么样，我没有妻子，没有孩子，还已经够老了。”  
“我还不够老。”年轻人道：“所以我得走，我不能在这种地方过完一辈子。”  
老人愣住了，然后他的目光在加雷马人和平原人族之间游移。  
“这样也不错。”他明显想偏了，慢慢道：“祝福你们。”  
*  
“你会付出代价。”  
他进门即看见一双通红的，狂乱的眼睛，长在枯瘦老人皱巴巴的脸上。“你会付出代价。”老人慢慢说着这句话，声如洪钟。  
老人瘦得跟被白蚁腐蚀得七七八八的死木一样，丑陋至极，肢体小得怪异。输营养液的胶管连接在他的手臂。  
要不是正目睹他在说话，任何人都不会怀疑看见一具站立的干尸。  
老人站着，瞪着他们，他发现老人是在看着他。  
“你会付出代价。”  
又是这句话。沙哑冰冷的声音，直让人背上发毛。

他抬头看向年轻人，发现年轻人好像一直在发呆。  
“......抱歉。”年轻人察觉到他的目光，表情好像刚从噩梦惊醒。“他之前说的不是这句话。”  
“是这个人？”男人问道，他让自己再去看那老人——不知道为什么，这个动作很困难。他更想转身逃跑。明明老人也没做什么，只是一直盯着他，重复一句话罢了。

“你会付出代价。”  
男人真的毛骨悚然，因为他确信了这个初次见面的老头子没有看年轻人。陌生老人的目光一直落在他身上，这句话只是对他说的。  
他隐约感觉得到，不是老人在说话。  
自从他们走进病房，老人脸上的肌肉没半点变化，身体的摇晃也维持着相同的幅度，精妙如机械，让人想起钟摆，让人想象，是老人枯槁的躯体里的某种邪恶力量，如此借助这半死不活的东西发出声音。  
这种恐怖让他又想起那无数为怪物分开双腿，产下异形的梦境。尽管这里是现实，窗外的日光明亮，把病房照得接近金色，面前只不过是一个疯老头。  
可它们又同样令他全身发冷却萌生不出逃跑的念头。  
能往哪里逃？这是冰冷的，黏滑的，不知来自何处，将于何时，以何种形状现世的恐怖。  
“对。”  
年轻人见他脸色苍白，自觉挡在他面前。“老哈金斯，曾经住在你那房子里，总喜欢在林子里找猎物。要是有不是加雷马血统的家伙被他看见，他会先招待人进自己家，假装热情亲切，然后开始套话设局。他一年能举报四五十个“间谍”，谁都知道他的名字。”  
男人眨眨眼，他想到和芝诺是都没有第三只眼，没有遇到过这个家伙，究竟是有多走运。  
“后来，大概是两年前吧，他突然疯了，跑到大街上，大喊着龙啊吃人啊什么的。整整三天都在说着这些话，坐在大街上一动不动，不吃不喝。镇民送他到这里来，那时候我负责他，发现症状和蛮神精炼很像。”  
“龙和吃人？”  
“龙......神龙......”老人说的话突然变了。  
不变的是他仍然在盯着男人。  
“你会付出代价......神龙会将你吞噬......”  
他说了一句后，第二句开始语速加快，仿佛吟唱咒语。  
“你无处可逃，神龙会吞噬一切！” 

男人下意识的开始后退，他不知道为什么，刚刚感受到的恐惧更强烈了。  
冰冷的汗珠在他的脸颊，背脊流下。他几乎不能呼吸，连体内芝诺斯的精液都变得更冷，冰沫在体内敏感的肉壁蔓延开去，爬向更深处，更让他疼痛。  
年轻人察觉到他脸色更差了，一把将他拉出门，去叫守在门边那个主任。  
“我朋友被吓着了。现在那人是新的症状，他受什么刺激了？”  
老人抬了一下眼皮。“你不是说不管了吗。”说罢他往房间里走去，很快又退了出来。  
老人脸色发青，回头看他们。  
“他早上还和平常一样。”他看着这两个年轻男人。“你们做过什么？”  
“能做什么，我们才刚进去。”年轻人看着房间里仍然死死盯着这边低语的老人，上次来看这个老人已经够瘦的了，现在看怎么都该摆进停尸房。  
看似活人却不该活着的人......  
他下意识快速看了男人一眼，又觉得荒唐，奇怪归奇怪，人族离营养不良太远了。

“得把他送到实验室去，看看他的脑子有没有出事 。”  
“嗯...刚好你人在这里，得给我帮忙。”  
“可以。”  
主任进去把老哈金斯扶到轮椅上。坐垫感应到压力，轮椅的拘束系统开启，向目的地自动滑行。  
通往地下室的电梯离这边很近，他们出门时，男人无意识看向来时的方向，看见前台那边空无一人。  
走廊刚刚还有几个护工在走来走去。他想着。现在他看不见其他人了，一个都没有，充斥空间的，死寂以外别无他物。  
另外两人没注意身后，毕竟也没必要注意。  
“在老哈金斯进院后，失踪案就开始多了起来。”见主任急急忙忙走在最前头，年轻人跟他耳语。“报纸给你看了，找回来的都是尸体。这地方其实是帝国军团的医疗科学机构，太子殿下直属，所以那些奇形怪状的尸体就被全送到这里来。一开始发现尸体的人，帮忙搬运的人，最早被叫去的警察，和他们全家还有他们所有邻居的全家，其实半个镇子都知道每具找回来的尸体都不对劲，肯定出事了，可是消息封锁后谁也不敢提。这种地方军队，警察和告密者到处都是。”  
他们来到地下走廊，这里只有一扇门，主任回头看向他们。  
“我不管你们一路在说什么，现在你得让你的男朋友在这里等着。”  
“事实上他也需要做个检查。”年轻人走上前去，指了一下自己额头比划。“他的情况非常特别，显然是专业人士的手笔。而且，非常惊人。或许有一位旷世天才对他做了变态的事情，或许是变态天才带领的整个团队。我需要里面的仪器才能完成检查。请放心，我可以用家族的名义担保他不会察觉任何问题，也不会说出去。你仔细观察他就会明白了。”  
主任目光移过来，第一次仔细打量男人。老人注视着人族温和平静的脸庞，这张好看的脸从刚刚开始就没有任何变化，几乎无论发生什么事情都能维持着一种天真，干净的表情。  
皱纹密布的肌肉莫名抽动了一下。  
“是很特别......我仍然选择保持态度。”他说：“甚至，我更不赞成将可疑的生物送进里面。”  
“那没办法了。”年轻人点点头，他多少了解老人的想法。  
他举起手，主任突然向后踉跄一下，然后倒在地上。  
男人吃惊，见年轻人向他展示一下手里藏着的水晶，然后推开了大门，向他招手。  
他走进去，大门在身后合上。  
“一种用水晶保存了的催眠魔法。加雷马人天生不能运用以太，借助歪门邪道是个办法。”年轻人对他微笑。“不用担心，管理层要是知道有人闯进来，肯定先找他麻烦再说。所以等他醒来，嘴巴会闭得很紧。”  
男人歪一下头。他其实没担心什么，不过是吓一跳罢了。现在已经缓了过来，他跟着老哈金斯的轮椅和年轻人继续向前走。  
实验室里空荡荡，工作桌上摆着文件和仪器。  
“平时周末总有人值班，就一两个，也不用担心。”年轻人环顾四周，感慨。“一个人都没有的实验室，我还是第一次看见......怎么这个没用也不收起来，他们在哪所学校招收了实习生。”  
年轻人走到一边收拾桌子，男人继续跟着轮椅往前走，来到又一个房间前。门在他面前忽然打开，露出背后漫长的漆黑隧道。  
他盯着前方，眼神呆滞，双脚仿佛自己前行。  
眼前的黑暗如同一张隐藏着流涎利齿的地狱之嘴，有种致命的吸引力。

年轻人收拾好桌子，发现另外两人都不见了，他看见通往地下实验室的门开着，又暗骂了粗心的研究员一通，连忙走了进去。  
两人果然在，轮椅上的老头还是满嘴胡话，现在又开始反复说“启动了！启动了！”，年轻人走到背对着他的人族男人身后。  
没想到突然间，男人跪到了地上。  
年轻人吓了一跳，连忙去扶，他一碰到男人，就发觉男人全身肌肉都在颤抖。  
这么激烈的反应，连他都很少看见。  
他看见男人眼脸抖动的频率，向上翻的眼珠泡在泪水里，放弃了把人扶起来的念头。  
他几步走到桌子边，拉开抽屉拿出注射器和低浓度镇定剂，一针打下去，男人剧烈起伏的胸膛平缓了些许。  
他让男人靠在自己身上。“好点了吗？”  
男人轻轻点点头，伸手指一下培养皿之间，空旷的地板上摆放着一个造型诡异的铁架床。  
年轻人在离职前没见过这东西，他好奇走过去，看见铁架上烙印了“受孕器”一词。  
年轻人毛骨悚然。他抬头看向房间里的培养皿，和他离职前一样，依旧还是泡着各种长满鳞片以及灰黑触须的异形。他以前一些同事的工作内容就是在这里把变异尸体的组织移植到活物体内。接着观察和记录不同生物变异的程度。  
可是现在这些异形和当时的不是同一批，那时主要还是使用死囚，现在他们的身形有的是成人，有的是孩童，有的是胎儿。  
还有一张显然是给人趴着的铁床。  
......难道他们......  
他想象出许多张背德又极度邪恶的画面，把自己给吓到了。  
男人这时开始摇摇晃晃地站起来，按住自己的头，年轻人走过去扶他站好，毕竟男人看起来摇摇欲坠。  
“抱歉，你害怕这些吗......我们还是先走吧。”  
“他生气了......你会付出代价.....你会付出代价！  
轮椅上的老人念的话又变回之前那样子。年轻人已经懒得理他了。  
男人摇头，站直身体，抬头看培养皿里那些异形之物。  
这些生物身上都铺满了鳞片，背后长有发育程度不一的薄翼。  
“它们活着......”  
“对，尸体在隔壁，不是这里。”年轻人说罢，沉默一会儿。“其实想让你看也是这个。这里放的都是还活着的变异体。”  
“我曾经负责了解他们的脑，分辨他们和正常人有什么不同。”  
“......那有什么不同吗？”  
男人的声音轻轻颤抖，好像浓墨在他眼中散开，跟进门的时候相比，他的意识发生了细微的变化。  
年轻人没能注意得到，这里其他的东西夺走了他的注意力。他径自陷入自己的思绪里。  
“我最终的结论是，没有不同。只不过，他们不具备自我意识，不使用脑，完全不使用，脑变成了多余的器官。有无形的东西，在他们体外，在世界上某一处的东西，控制着他们。”他说着表情越来越冷漠，脸上却挂上了笑容。“这个结论不被承认，管理层禁止我们说出去，因为它太奇怪了，加雷马帝国不能有一种......无形事物的威胁凌驾在科学武器或皇帝之上的感觉。他们怕招惹麻烦，当时收到通知说太子殿下正要来接管这边。”  
“......皇太子，芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯。”男人轻轻念出这个名字，漠然看着反复呓语的老人，老人的病号服下，皮肤的颜色正在变深。以男人的视力，看得很清楚，是鳞片正以肉眼可见的速度在那里长出来。

“对，是那个死而复生的男人......真是荒谬。为什么所有人都假装看不见问题。正是芝诺斯殿下说要来这里后，一个又一个人变成了怪物。我们必须隐瞒无形蛮神造成的影响，他当年却把自己变成了蛮神。当初蛮族的英雄，那个可能是世界上最强的男人打倒了他，他复活，变得更强大，千军万马无法与他抗衡，蛮族的英雄和他同归于尽，然而他仍然没死，他根本不是人类了。现在却身处高位，一点一点侵蚀人间。这和故事里的恶魔有什么区别。我们的国家正在落入恶魔手中。人类一个一个的，甚至不能作为人类死去，早晚也要轮到我，轮到所有人，我还要职位和未来服侍那些蠢材做什么，每天清闲钓鱼等死不是更好。”  
男人看向年轻人，“我们该走了，这里有没有快速撤退的安全出口？”  
年轻人刚从自己的情绪里挣脱出来，茫然看向他。  
“有，你现在想要用？”  
他话音未落，老哈金斯发出一声咆哮，凄厉不像人声，灰黑的触须在他脸上疯狂生长，同时咆哮也来自门外，男人大步走过去锁上实验室的门，数秒钟后，金属门后响起了粗重的碰撞声，有许多爪子划过金属表面，刺耳尖响钻进房间。  
年轻人吓得呆住了，男人捡起地上的注射器，完全看不出人形的老哈金斯对他身后咧开布满尖牙的大嘴，背后长出的肉翼把他顶出轮椅，他直接用注射器把怪物的上下颚串起来，然后把怪物踢进墙里。  
怪物脊椎粉碎，不动了，男人回头看那年轻人。  
“蛮神不需要媒介就可以把身边的人精炼成信徒，但信徒也不会变成怪物。”他思索一会儿。“他让神龙的以太污染了他们，让他们成为他的分身，他们的耳目成为他的耳目。我不知道他怎么做到这点的。总之，驻军基地和这个地方离他太近了，恐怕都已经是他的怪物信徒，现在他激活了他们，因为他生气了。”  
他看着年轻人，心里明白，是他们亲密的互动把他们带入险境。  
“我们必须远远离开这里，渡湖，走过国境线。你刚刚说有安全出口？”  
“......这里多得是暗道。”  
门越来越响，年轻人看着墙里满身鳞片的怪物，脑子一片混乱，跑去开启暗门时差点摔倒。  
*  
*  
这世界上有无数比死糟得多的事情  
没死成算一件  
他的眼睛已经分不清白天黑夜  
雪花钻进全身的伤口  
他在流血  
体内深处的温血冲开血痂  
又再凝结，再被冲开  
死亡近在咫尺  
还要向前走  
向前跑  
还有机会的，那么一点点的机会......  
可以逃进死神的怀里  
*  
*  
发动机轰轰隆隆，男人坐在木舟上，湖水被画出两道平滑的线，天空映入男人眼里，变得暗淡无光。  
“刚刚那些是......”年轻人声音仍然哆嗦。“院里的人不知道怎么样了。”  
“别去想比较好。”男人淡淡道。  
年轻人终于察觉到同行人有哪里不对劲了。他目光落到男人脸上，看见一张他见过最阴沉的脸。  
“我想起来一些事了，我见过那个老人。”男人道，声音小得就像自言自语。  
看见培养皿里那些怪物和梦境里的受孕器的瞬间，剧烈的头疼袭击了他。可能是惊恐和痛苦让精神破开了裂口，一些记忆涌了出来。他想起他在雪林里跑，只为了能在被追上前死去......他后来居然一直感激芝诺斯救了自己。  
那天他被积雪埋住，气若游丝，芝诺斯把他挖了出来，强行把生命力注入他体内。他被抱到最近的房屋里，心怀鬼胎的哈金斯接待了他们，然后芝诺斯就在二楼房间给他开苞，恶狠狠地操他。他根本连根指头都动不了，芝诺斯拉开他的腿，给他注入一点生命力只是为了让他能有力气哭出来。那老头听见声音走到门外，芝诺斯任由脚步声接近，根本没打算从他体内出去。然后那邪神让老哈金斯看见幻觉，老头就疯了，大半夜跑了出去，从此不见踪影，芝诺斯得到了那栋房子。  
那是这一切的开端。很显然，之后芝诺斯接收了附近的疗养院和军事基地掌控权，得到了研究团队，这些报纸上都能看到。那些失踪者多半是实验体吧。可是......还是有哪里不对劲。老哈金斯当时只是疯了，被精炼是之后的事情，直到今天在实验室里突然变成怪物......首先为什么他会变成怪物，而且正好是今天看见他们后。在他眼皮底下之前没有人做手脚，那么是像病菌那样有潜伏期吗，那潜伏在他体内的是什么？  
还有，他们出房门时一个人都看不见了，地下室研究员把贵重的仪器扔在外面。或许，很有可能，那些人就是后来出现在门外的怪物，他们体内也潜伏了东西吗？可是没道理整所疗养院都被拿来做实验。  
而且他身边的帝国人没出事。  
年轻人等半天没见他说下句话，讪讪道：“......我们看起来好像安全了，一直没怪物追上来。”  
“就像是传染病爆发。”男人道。  
“你说什么？”  
“没事。”男人爬起来，抱住自己的膝盖，留得半长的头发垂下来，这时他看起来像一只受惊又强撑着的毛毛狗。  
“他不可能追不上来，我们要小心点。”  
“没事的，这里是湖中心，有什么接近我们都看得见。”年轻人环顾冰湖，水面的浮冰已经变得稀少，春天快到了。“除非在水下。”他开玩笑。  
男人却愣住了，他看向年轻人，盯着他的脸。  
——有时候即使你忘记了，深层意识也知道该做什么。  
——这里也有什么吗，让你下意识知道要到这里来？  
年轻人看着男人呆呆看着自己，又看向湖水，最后目光还是移到了他脸上。  
男人好像很害怕。他向男人伸出手，想抚摸他，可是男人猛地向后爬了两步，躲开了。  
“是什么时候......？”男人问道。  
年轻人不明所以，“什么时候？”  
“......这里看不见蛮神，却一直有人被精炼，被变成怪物。以神龙的体积，能供它躲藏的地方不多。”  
男人退到了小船另一头，声音轻颤，年轻人为了不让船沉下去，不得不退到小船另一头。  
“其中有一个地方非常棒，是全镇的水源，不仅能够藏起庞大的躯体，还能通过食用水把以太渗入镇民体内，方便随时操控这些人，利用这些人的耳目，必要时，令他们发生变异。”  
年轻人脸色发白，看看自己的肚子。“你是说，只要喝过水，我也会变成那种，老哈金斯那种......”  
男人阴沉地看着他。  
“你不是精灵，那精灵只是你暂时使用的身体，作为人类的你已经死了，只剩下一个异变的灵魂，一个作为神祗的巨大精神体，通过以太渗入世界，你可以使用任何身体。”  
宁静的湖水开始给男人带来巨大的压力。男人呼吸不畅，他轻喘着问：“你现在究竟是谁？”  
年轻人茫然。  
男人看他的眼神就像看恶鬼，或者被恶鬼附身的尸体。“我知道你的想法。与其随便使用一两具凡人的肉体，不如生产大量经过神龙以太改造的躯壳对吧。平时让他们继续过自己的生活，直到你有需要.....你甚至可以引诱我到你的真身上，自投罗网。”  
年轻人看着男人，他听得明白男人是在说神龙和芝诺斯的事情，只是包含很多难以置信的信息。可是不知道为什么，除了自己被误认为神龙以外，他莫名信任这个男人，初次见面时他就相信这个人族。  
他看着男人英俊的脸，那一双即使不复单纯却仍然剔透的蓝色眼睛，忽然想起了一个人，那个人据说也是平原人族，全世界都以为他死了，全世界都知道神龙执着于他。传闻里，那人也有一双蓝眼睛。  
即使被这个人怀疑，仍然有一股光辉的暖流直冲他头顶。他想要先好好品味这快乐再辩解了。他发觉自己终于知道了他一直在意着的人的身份。  
快乐仍未消退，这时，他却听见了自己的声音。面前的男人没有开口，这是湖中心，那声音无疑只可能是他自己的声音。可是听见声音的那一刻，他完全呆住了。他从来发不出这样的声音。  
低沉，讥诮，带着调情般的笑意和极致的邪恶。  
“那么你呢。”他说。  
“直到这个时候，你体内都是我的精液，我甚至可以让凝结的冰花在你体内画出我的名字。你难道以为你就可以幸免于难吗？”  
年轻人直到生命结束也没能想明白，自己为什么会说出这样的话。

*  
男人举起备用船桨挡在身前，年轻人对他微笑，熟悉的笑容出现在苍白的脸上，让他直打颤。  
接着，他听见了清脆的裂响。  
起初他以为是他肚子里凝结的芝诺斯的精液在冻结他的内脏。他早已经不是人类的身体，液体总能在他体内结冰，这已经令他难以忍受，更难以忍受的是，他清楚记得失去记忆的日子里他被迫每天都带着一肚子芝诺斯的精水。  
但很快他发现那些声响之所以震耳欲聋，不是因为声音在他体内，而是因为湖水也在凝结。  
以木舟为中心点，冰晶如双翼向远方蔓延。  
无数纷乱的黑影破水而出，而最巨大的那个，有着他熟悉得毛骨悚然的外型。  
男人愣愣的，在暴雨般的水珠倾泄中仰望展开双翼飞到半空的神龙。  
不仅仅只有神龙，无数小龙的双翼遮天蔽日，天地阴暗，夜晚仿佛提早降临。  
在他面前，年轻人的眼神比方才多了几分柔情蜜意，芝诺斯俯视大地，借助这个帝国人的皮囊和他的挚爱说话。  
“看见了吗，这些是你每晚为我产下的孩子。”他轻笑。  
男人发现他眼睛的颜色变化了，变淡，变蓝，天空一样的蔚蓝色，纯净得可怕。  
所以那些噩梦果然是真的......每一个细节都是。  
知道了这点，男人却发现自己并不惊讶，他早就知道自己落入芝诺斯手里有什么下场。他那时候宁愿牺牲生命也想要阻止这个怪物，不仅是为了那些崇高的事物。  
阳光穿过无数双翼间的缝隙照下大树，移动的圆形光斑密布山岳，树林，和冻结的湖面。  
男人站在光影古怪的天地之间，他发现自己没想象中害怕小龙了，原因可能是他已经顾不及为自己作为人类，还是男性，生下过龙卵这点小事感到惊恐。  
年轻人皮囊的芝诺斯向他走近，他挥舞船桨就劈过去，年轻人举起手臂，他手上一轻，看见一个只有小尖刺的木头断口。  
他咬牙，把断桨掉过来当成单手剑继续挥舞。  
他心里充满绝望，经历长期的性爱调教后，现在他的状态远不如全盛期。甚至他现在体内还有芝诺斯塞进去的阳具模型，身体一动芝诺斯的精浆就在体内流动。可是还能怎么样。满天都是龙，芝诺斯可以冻住湖面就可以冻住他踩到湖面上的腿，而这附近，——98%左右的可能吧，要是他没猜错，要是他眼前的确实是个证据，这一带所有人体内都会有神龙的以太......他还能怎么办，难道跪下来求饶，把自己的后背给芝诺斯这混球吗。  
但是战斗下去结果也显而易见。男人从来没见过身体这么硬的人类，动作快得跟毒蛇一样肉眼难辨。而一碰到敌人身体任何一部分都会迅速碎多一块的断桨实在不能称作优良武器。  
最后他在满地木头碎片中被压制住，他听见自己衣服被撕开的声音，闭上眼睛。  
年轻人的手指在男人臀间滑过，摸到连接阳具模型的绳子，慢慢把那冰冷的性器拉出来。  
多半拜精神一直高度紧张所赐，男人本来差点能忽略身体里这存在，这时被淫靡的触感提醒，只觉得尴尬万分。  
“你很习惯。”芝诺斯满意道：“你已经准备好了。”  
准备好什么？  
他真希望自己永远都不用知道答案。  
*  
*  
男人闭上眼睛，回忆着昨夜的噩梦。  
如今他每夜的噩梦不再是他让小腹肌肉用力后滑出腿间的龙卵，那只是现实罢了。  
尽管他心里很清楚，他的其他梦境同样是现实。  
在那些梦里，幼龙飞过长空，在晨雾中击碎水面。  
然后它沉下去  
它们沉下去。  
村落升起炊烟，城市逐渐苏醒。

接着下一个画面，是他住了两年的镇子。  
他赤身裸体站在街头，赤脚踩在雪上，人群来来往往，所有人的脸庞都一片空白，对他视若无睹。  
他抬起头，看见了巨龙背对着月亮，在对他笑。  
然后他膝盖跪到地上，炽热的巨物贯穿了他的股间。  
他在雪地上嘶吼，被巨龙奸污，仍然没有人看他。  
直到他听见了黏稠的水声，蛮神的精液灌满了他的身体，让他觉得温暖。

梦境到了这里，现实和梦的边界就变得模糊。  
他醒了过来，不想睁开双眼。  
体腔只是逐渐变得饱胀而温暖。  
两条腿最大限度地分开，和鳞片摩擦着，难以想象的巨物深埋在他体内，一颗又一颗他不想去想象其外型的东西，那些违背自然的生命，被包在精浆里，重重坠入他腹内。  
除了被迫伸展的肚皮，没有疼痛。他想起那些被他塞入股内的模具，终于明白了芝诺斯的用意。  
他已经能轻易吞下龙的欲望，被改造成怪物的温床，邪神的母巢。

他还是在没有温度的晨光里睁开了眼睛。  
眼脸半垂着，他用死者一样灰暗的神情看向正以龙的下半身侵犯着他的金发怪物。  
他们在天地之间，龙的尾巴顶在初春仍然冰冻的湖面上，让他想起芝诺斯曾经答应过带他出门，来湖上散心。  
荒谬绝伦。  
他那时候是真心因为和芝诺斯共同生活而快乐，他脑子到底出了什么毛病......等芝诺斯又有了捣腾他脑子的兴致，他会再次变成那样子吗？  
现在他能想象出自己带着母爱的欣慰看着无数龙卵的画面，这个想象让他牙齿都想颤抖。他只盼望尽快被厌倦，或者把这个怪物激怒，就像当初在雪地逃跑时一样，他已经别无他法，只希望能躲进死神怀里。  
可是，和怪物的目光相撞时，他从美丽的怪物眼中看见了极度的愉悦，和跟恐怖无异的爱意。  
性器刺入得更深，他失禁流出的尿液沿着龙尾流下，似乎脑中的想法都被看穿，疯狂的快感骤然造访，他再也无法思考任何事情。

fin


End file.
